Diga a ela
by Nurse
Summary: Diga a ela, Aiolia. Diga a ela antes que seja tarde demais. - AioliaMarin, YAOI CamusMilo


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente.

**Avisos: **AioliaMarin, hints de MiloCamus. Se não gosta, não recomendo.

* * *

**Diga a ela**

_Por Enfermeira-chan_

* * *

Aiolia caminhava há horas. Não tinha um porque, ou ao menos um lugar em que pretendia chegar. Apenas caminhava. Observando com amargura a morbidez do Santuário que o cercava. Não do Santuário que fazia parte. Nunca sentira que fazia parte dali. Aquele lugar simplesmente o cercava.

Terra. Pedra. Flores. Arrancadas e solitárias, murchando com o tempo, jogadas sob os túmulos que ali jaziam.

O cemitério do Santuário de Atena era um local peculiar. Macabro, tétrico. Emanava uma aura de morte e de ressentimento que não era perceptível em nenhum lugar a não ser ali. Uns bons metros de terra desigual, cravados de toscas lapides de mármore, talhadas com os nomes dos bravos cavaleiros e amazonas que tombavam em combate.

Não tinha destino. Só caminhara até ali. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que Aiolia acreditava.

Alguns nomes, o Cavaleiro de Leão reconhecera logo no momento em que vira. Companheiros (será que poderia dizer isso a respeito deles?) de batalha que acabaram por falecer na batalha das Doze Casas. Outros, de guerreiros do qual nunca falara, porem conhecia o nome e os feitos.

Inconscientemente deixara seus olhos lhe levarem até uma lápide que reconhecia acima de todas as outras. Aquela, que levava o nome do irmão morto, injustamente condenado a alcunha de traidor até poucos meses atrás. Aquela do qual tantas vezes ao longo dos anos se ajoelhara a frente, e que tantas vezes depositara as mesmas flores arrancadas e amareladas que enfeitavam de maneira melancólica os túmulos que o rodeavam.

Aiolos merecia algum lugar melhor para jazir em paz.

Andou mais alguns passos, sentido o contato grosseiro da terra acizentada sob seus pés. O som do metal dourado contra a grama ínfima que se alastrava, perceptível apenas por conta do silencio total e absoluto que ali reinava. Pisava propositadamente sob alguns ramos de flores deixados como homenagem nos túmulos, demonstrando para alguém invisível o desprezo que sentia. O único ali que merecia seu respeito era seu irmão, e ponto. As outras lápides eram apenas obstáculos do qual, sem sequer olhar, passava por cima.

- Pise novamente sobre o túmulo dele, e juro que quebro essas suas patas.

Aiolia parou. Virou o corpo apenas o suficiente para enxergar quem lhe dirigia tal ameaça, e deparou-se com ninguém menos que o cavaleiro protetor da oitava casa zodiacal. Milo de Escorpião, que se encontrava parado a alguns metros de distância de si, tão arrogante quanto sempre lhe parecera, carregando consigo uma pose pomposa que sempre desprezou, tão desnecessária ali. Ele o mirava sério, com as sobrancelhas abaixadas e os olhos azuis faiscando, dando-lhe um aspecto defensivo e ameaçador. A armadura dourada brilhante sobre a luz do luar, da mesma forma que a do Cavaleiro de Leão.

- Ouviu o que eu disse? – Tornou, agressivo, Milo. – Tire suas patas de cima do túmulo dele antes que eu as quebre.

Aiolia virou-se completamente e mirou a lapide a sua frente.

_Camus de Aquário_

- Desculpe. – Disse simplesmente, obedecendo-o, mais por um fiapo de admiração que carregava pelo cavaleiro morto, do que por simpatia ao cavaleiro de escorpião a sua frente. Simpatia nula. – Desculpe.

- Desculpas aceitas. – Milo respondeu, num tom que não combinava em nada com o que acabara de falar. Andou em direção até a lápide e ajoelhou-se, apoiando o braço num dos joelhos. Aiolia pode perceber que trazia em sua mão a mesma flor que cercava tal túmulo. – A propósito, a vila das amazonas fica para o outro lado, bichano.

- Quê? – Exclamou o leonino, surpreso. De que diabos aquele inútil falava?

- A vila das amazonas. – Repetiu, apontando com uma das mãos para seu lado direito, mas ainda mirando a lápide. – Não era para lá que você ia?

- Do que diabos você tá falando? – Perguntou, mostrando um certo nervosismo em sua voz. – Porque eu iria até lá?

Milo suspirou, e virou a cabeça para trás, olhando de esguelha para Aiolia.

- Para ver a Águia. Imaginei que você iria vê-la, mas como todo bichano burro, acabara errando o caminho.

Aiolia segurou com força um pedaço da própria capa. Arregalou os olhos de tal forma que foi recebido com uma risada triste de Milo.

_Marin._ Porque aquele bicho artrópode e arrogante esperaria que ele, Aiolia, estivesse indo ver a Marin?

Distanciou-se da realidade por alguns segundos ao lembrar da amazona de prata. A valente Marin de Águia. A amazona pelo qual sentia uma curiosidade única de ver o rosto, nem que fosse uma vez só. A amazona que, tinha que admitir, o fazia sentir uma vontade sem tamanho de por a prova a lenda por trás das mascaras usadas pelas mulheres guerreiras.

Morrer pelas suas mãos, ou receber o seu eterno amor?

Tinha que admitir. Queria a segunda opção não por apreço a própria vida, mas sim por que a simples presença da ruiva o deixava bobo. Tremulo, nervoso. Sem reação. Anestesiado de maneira que ninguém o fizera antes.

Mas como diabos Milo de Escorpião, uma das criatura que mais desprezava no Santuário inteiro, podia saber daquilo?

- E porque eu iria querer vê-la? – Perguntou, mesmo que estranhando, já pressentindo a resposta.

- Gosta dela, não gosta? – A pergunta soou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. – Não é normal querer a companhia de quem ama no período de guerra em que estamos nos aproximando?

- Você é mais prepotente do que eu imaginava. – Aiolia bufou. – Como pode ter tanta certeza do que fala?

- Você me irrita com tantas perguntas. – Milo replicou. – Insuportável. Nunca chegou na sua cabeça dura que é _ligeiramente_ óbvio? Francamente, bichano. Esperava mais de você.

- Milo, não quero que você espere nada de mim. – Disse, cruzando os braços, dando a sua voz uma seriedade raivosa que disfarçava até bem demais o fato que tremia. Óbvio? - E seu eu disser que eu não tenho nada com ela?

O que era verdade.

- Diria que você é mais burro e idiota que eu imaginava.

Aiolia respirou fundo.

- Então, sou mais burro e idiota do que você imaginava. Mas não sou pior que você. – Disse. – E não que eu deva satisfações a você... Eu gosto dela. Da Marin. No entanto, nossa relação não é mais do que um coleguismo amigável.

_Coleguismo amigável._

Só depois de pronunciar tais palavras percebeu o quão ridículas elas eram.

- Pois bem. Você é um bichano burro. Agora saia daqui. – Falou, um das mãos sobre a testa, cabeça abaixada, ainda de joelhos. Alguns fios dos cabelos loiros caindo-lhe sobre a face. – Você me irrita e fala de mais. Me deixa em paz.

- Com prazer. – E virou para a direção que até então tomava. Caminhou alguns passos até ouvir Milo tornar a falar:

- Diga ela. – Sua voz estava diferente. Não no tom espinhoso e agressivo que até então tratava Aiolia. Etérea. Calma. Triste. – Diga a ela que a ama antes que seja tarde demais.

O leonino voltou-se automaticamente em direção ao outro.

Milo continuava ajoelhado. No entanto, podia ver, encostava a mão no mármore gelado, os dedos contornando tristemente o nome do Cavaleiro de Aquário ali gravado.

Não conseguia enxergar o rosto de Milo, mas percebera que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião chorava.

Milo amava Camus?

- Milo, eu...

- Aiolia... – Ele falou, finalmente desencostando a mão do escrito da lápide. Pousou a flor que até então segurava sobre um bolinho de outras flores idênticas no túmulo de Camus. Levantou-se, ainda olhando para baixo. – Não queira cometer o mesmo erro que eu.

- Eu... – Pensou em perguntar alguma coisa, ou simplesmente fazer algum comentário maldoso, do mesmo jeito que os dois sempre se tratavam, porém não o fez. – Vou pensar.

Milo levantou o rosto para frente.

- Isso que eu gosto de ver. – Falou, voltando ao costumeiro tom agressivo. – Me faça sentir simpatia por você uma vez na vida, bichano.

- Não que eu queira sua simpatia... Mas eu vou pensar.

- Bom... até. – O Cavaleiro de Escorpião disse, sem virar para trás, acenando desanimadamente enquanto voltava.

Aiolia observou Milo se distanciar. Quando o perdeu de vista, ainda parado, mirou o chão e riu.

Milo conseguia ser um pouco tragável as vezes.

Olhou de relance o caminho a direita, achando-o bem convidativo.

Tomar rumo até a vila das amazonas não parecia tão má idéia.

* * *

_N/A: Fic estranha, eu sei. Mas ela não saia da minha cabeça, serio. Agradeço quem leu esse treco até agora, por mais curta e bizarra que tenha ficado. Pelo menos eu finalmente pude escrever algo com o Aiolia! Porque Aiolia/Marin é minha paixãozinha. E, percebam, MiloCamus, o meu amor. Haha. Porque nem numa fic assim eu consegui largar de mão dos dois... _

_Enfim, acho que eu consegui fazer duas coisas que eu queria a tempos, numa única one shot. Uma fic do relacionamento espinhento do Aiolia com o escorpiãozinho, e Aiolia/Marin ao mesmo tempo. Dois relacionamentos que eu adoro... enfim... dêem o ar de sua graça e comentem!_

_Besitos x3_


End file.
